Pack
by skyewatson
Summary: Stiles is sick of Scott and Derek's bullshit so he decides to make his own pack with Jackson and Danny. He is so done with putting up with Alpha werewolf crap. Just because only one of them is a werewolf doesn't mean they can't be a pack. Plus, Jackson's not so much of a dick anymore now that Stiles is dating Danny so that's kind of nice.
1. Armani

**Hello minions! This is the original minion speaking. Once upon a time I was on this site under another name and then I kind of dropped of the radar and then got onto AO3, another writer suggested I get back onto this site so here I am. You can find my works under the same name of AO3 but since you're already here I can't see why you would.**

**This isn't so much a story where as it's actually a set of one-shots that are connected and kind of resemble a story line.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Stiles**

Walking up to Derek's loft Stiles' emotions were all over the place. On one had he'd had some really awesome early morning sex with his boyfriend, on the other hand said boyfriend was currently on a plane to Hawaii to visit family for the next two weeks. So awesome sex: yay, absent boyfriend: not so much. It was ridiculous that he already missed Danny because Stiles really wasn't clingy, he wasn't. It was just weird knowing that he could text his boyfriend but he wouldn't be in the same state as him. Not even on the same mass of land. It totally sucked.

By the time he was inside Derek's loft, Jackson was all but tackling him. Stiles just let him, he'd learned a long time ago it was easier to let the werewolves do what they had to do because if you resisted you ended up with more bruises. So he let Jackson manhandle him onto the love seat Lydia had given Derek last Christmas and sat patiently as Jackson all but sat on top of him. Jackson wasn't heavy and the body heat was nice so Stiles didn't complain too much about how Jackson was wrapped around him with his face buried in Stiles' throat.

He looked around at the rest of the pack who weren't helpful in the way of information. Derek was reading a book, Isaac was asleep on Scott's shoulder, Lydia just rolled her eyes and Erica shrugged. This was why Stiles did the research everyone else was completely useless.

"Jackson."

"What." The werewolf growled.

"I'm flattered and all but you have a girlfriend and I'm taken."

"Shut up."

"So you're not going to tell me why you're trying to nuzzle your way into my body through my neck?"

"You smell like him."

Stiles' mind flashed back to the early hours of the morning when he'd been sucking a hickey into the skin of Danny's shoulder while his boyfriend had been putting on his aftershave. Everything made sense, Danny was on his way to Hawaii, Jackson missed him and Stiles smelt like Danny's favourite aftershave. He didn't blame Jackson, Armani smelt good, really good.

"You know if you don't slow down it's all going to be gone soon." He joked.

"Even if he hadn't fucked you this morning it wouldn't matter, you still smell like him. It's skin deep."

Suddenly it wasn't so cute anymore and Stiles flashed a concerned look at Lydia who ignored him as usual. She was really good at ignoring him, probably because she'd had enough practice over the years. Stiles was silently freaking out. He could not have Jackson attached to him for the next two weeks. It was weird and the only person Stiles was committed to enough to give up that level of personal space was Danny. Plus the fact that Jackson knew he and Danny had sex that morning even after they'd showered was creepy. Even if there had been hot shower sex. It was still weird.

And this was Jackson. Jackson Whittemore. The guy hated Stiles. Okay so they'd kind of become tentative friends because of their mutual love for Danny. Jackson's platonic love and Stiles' not so platonic love, that is. Even though they were kind of maybe friends that didn't mean Jackson hugged him or cuddled him or stuck to him like a fucking leech. It meant Jackson didn't bully him and occasionally they played video games while Danny did his homework like the good person Danny was. It meant that this whole situation was five levels of wrong and Stiles didn't know how to deal with it.

Jackson didn't end up moving for the rest of the day and he had growled at Stiles when he'd tried to get up to go to the bathroom. Stiles just really wanted his boyfriend back and it hadn't even been a whole twenty four hours yet. The next two weeks were going to suck and not in the good way.

* * *

**Danny**

Danny loved Hawaii and loved his family but it was good to be back in Beacon Hills. His tan was amazing once more and he'd surfed every day with his cousins but it wasn't the same as listening to Jackson bitch about Lydia and sleeping alone hadn't been fun, even if Stiles was a cover hog.

He didn't even bother unpacking; he went straight from his house to Derek's loft because he knew everyone would be there. It had become the unofficial hang out area even though it wasn't as big as Jackson's or Lydia's. Danny let himself in and walked straight into the lounge room, stopping at the scene in front of him. There were mattresses on the floor and the pack was in the usual puppy pile position but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that Lydia was sitting on the couch tapping away at her phone and Jackson was asleep on a separate mattress curled up against Stiles, Danny's boyfriend.

"Should I be worried?" He grinned.

"Thank fuck you're back. You have to get him off me. I can't take it anymore." Stiles was all but hysterical.

"Jackson's been like this the last two weeks," Erica smirked. "Every time someone gets within two feet of Stiles he starts growling."

"Apparently I smell like you and Jackson missed you so he's been trying to bury himself in my skin or something."

Danny smiled because Jackson really was a complicated person. He rarely told anyone how he actually felt and the lacrosse co-captain was always looking for acceptance even if he acted like he didn't. No one else really seemed to get that and they judged him on how Jackson acted, which happened to be like a douchebag. He wasn't always like that though and it was nice that Jackson had been so transparent about missing him even if it had driven Danny's boyfriend crazy. He decided to save his boyfriend by slipping off his shoes and squeezing in between him and Jackson.

He kissed his boyfriend and smiled when he felt Jackson stretch out and worm closer, the heat of his body a warm presence along Danny's back.

"I'm so glad your back." Stiles whispered.

"Me too. It's kind of nice you and Jackson got closer though."

Stiles shivered. "I'm never spending another minute with him again. He growled at me when I tried to go to the bathroom."

"You can go now if you need to, I'm pretty sure he isn't going to mind now."

"Nah, I'm pretty tired too. We should cuddle and sleep. We can have sexy times later. Lots. In a row. In several different positions."

Danny couldn't help but grin when he heard Jackson growl and tell Stiles to shut up and go to sleep because this was his life. His best friend was a werewolf and his boyfriend was a geek and everything was perfect because no one was dying and he was going to have sex later. A lot of it. In several different positions. And possibly even the shower variety because that was fun. Shower sex was always fun.


	2. Does that mean we're pack now?

"I'm so fucking sick of this."

Stiles slammed his lunch tray down on the table and sat down next to Danny, resting his head in his arms that were crossed on said cafeteria table. He relaxed considerably when he felt his boyfriend run his hands up and down his back soothingly.

"What happened?"

"Derek's being a dick as usual, all growls and secrets and Scott almost just completely lost it and there's a dent in Jackson's locker right where my head would have been if I hadn't ducked. I'm so sick of werewolves."

"What the fuck? Why is it always my locker?" Jackson growled.

"This is Stiles time not Jackson time," Stiles snapped, "I'm sick of being pushed around and being left out of things and no one takes me seriously around here. I vote we start our own pack and leave the jerks to fend for themselves. They can do their own research."

"Can we even do that?"

Stiles kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I love that you're listening, even if it's just to humour me."

"No I'm serious, could Jackson start his own pack?" Danny asked.

"Well he's not really in Derek's pack officially so if he broke away he'd just be an omega. They aren't as powerful and it's dangerous not being in a pack but technically he could. Scott usually does whatever the hell he wants. As long as Derek is okay with there being an omega running around he could. Again, with Scott doing whatever there's already an omega around here so it shouldn't be a problem."

"And what? We be a pack Stilinski?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"We could."

"You're both human. It doesn't work like that."

"No but it would still be kind of cool." Danny admitted.

"Yeah and it would mean I'd have an allegiance outside both Scott and Derek so I could refuse to help them with research. They'd probably appreciate me a hell of a lot more if they had to do their own research. I like to learn new stuff but any more three a.m. research sessions and I'm going to go insane from sleep deprivation."

"You're already insane." Jackson snorted.

"That's not nice to say to your pack mate."

"Who said I'd even let you in my pack?"

"Because it would make Danny happy."

Stiles smirked when Jackson flipped him off. It was a totally awesome idea because, of course it was, Stiles had come up with it. He knew Jackson was seriously considering it too because Derek was a shitty Alpha, granted he hadn't had any training but seriously you didn't just go around breaking people's arms when you wanted to discipline them, you put them in time out or whatever.

The rest of the lunch went by in silence because Jackson still wasn't talking to Lydia since their break up two days prior and Stiles so wasn't talking to Scott after he'd almost caved his head in last period. Everyone who had joined the table after their conversation had quickly caught onto the silence and it was only slightly awkward. Stiles spent most of the lunch glaring at the puppy dog eyes Scott was sending him but Danny let him eat his fries so lunch wasn't a total waste either. It wasn't until the bell rang and everyone else had left that Jackson spoke again.

"I'll talk to Derek before training."

Stiles watched him storm off and turned to his boyfriend excitedly.

"Does that mean we're pack?"

"Yeah, I think that means we're pack."


	3. Abs

Stiles loves that he finally kind of came out of the closet because if he hadn't Danny wouldn't have asked him out and he still would have been pining after Lydia. Which would have been horrible because Lydia was Lydia and she just didn't care about Stiles that way and liking someone like that wasn't healthy for anyone. Plus getting over Lydia and falling for Danny had totally put him in Jackson's good books which was awesome because being on the shit list of your boyfriend's werewolf best friend was never a good thing. Ever. Plus, dating Danny had totally awesome perks like how he was currently making out with him and Danny was shirtless. Shirtless.

"Holy abs." He sighed between kisses.

Danny smiled into the kiss. "One day you're going to have to get used to it."

"Never. I'm never going to get use to your perfect body. Because holy abs."

Danny just kissed him and Stiles sighed, melting into the kiss. His boyfriend was awesome in so many ways. He had dimples and mad hacking skills and abs that made Stiles want to lick them (which he hadn't got the courage to do yet) and totally made him want to drool (which, embarrassingly, he had done before). But Danny was as smart as he was attractive and also the nicest person ever so Stiles had pretty much hit the lottery of all lotteries when he'd landed Danny. Plus the guy didn't mind that he rambled which was kind of important because Stiles rambled, a lot.

"You still with me?" Danny asked, his mouth moving down Stiles' neck with filthy open-mouthed kisses.

"Mmmhmmm maybe. I was thinking about how perfect you are and my brain fried. Because I totally want to lick your abs and you have dimples and-"

"I'm totally cool with you licking my abs, Stiles."

Stiles blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "Really?"

Danny pulled Stiles' hands away from his face and smiled. "Yeah."

Danny flipped them over so Stiles was sitting on top of him, straddling his lap. Stiles blushed and kissed his boyfriend's neck, moving down Danny's chest towards the glorious abs that were totally Thor worthy. He kissed them, shyly running his tongue across the beautiful muscles on display. Danny sighed happily and Stiles grinned, ecstatic that his boyfriend liked this as much as he did. He started sucking on the skin, glad his boyfriend wasn't a werewolf because hickies were awesome and they totally showed everyone that Danny was his.

He'd only got as far as the third muscle when Scott was climbing in through his bedroom window. Stiles sighed, resting his sweaty forehead on his boyfriend's chest. Seriously, could Scott not pick a better time to show up? Preferably when he wasn't making out with his boyfriend. Who was shirtless because abs.

"Is Jackson serious about the whole pack thing? He's leaving the pack?"

Stiles glared at his friend. "First off, hello to you too. Second, I'm kind of busy here. Like really busy. Third, kindly leave the way you came."

"Stiles I'm serious."

"So am I! Danny and I totally don't make out enough as it is without you stupid werewolves crashing in on us every time we get further than pecks on the cheek. Seriously, do you guys have a radar or something?"

"Why is Jackson leaving the pack? And why was he telling Derek he was taking you and Danny with him?"

"Jackson's leaving the pack because he doesn't want to be under Derek's orders and I shouldn't have to elaborate why. It shouldn't even matter to you; you pick and choose when you're in Derek's pack anyway. And for why he told Derek he's taking me and Danny with him, that's because he is."

"He can't." Scott blurted out.

Stiles turned and moved off his boyfriend to face his friend completely, ignoring the fact that he was in his boxers and was half hard. "Yes he can because the whole thing was my idea in the first place. Jackson wants to be in his own pack, Danny's his best friend and I didn't want to be in Derek's pack."

"Be in mine then."

"Are you listening to me? It was my idea. I'm sick of being the guy who researches and puts his life on the line and gets nothing in return. At least if I'm with Jackson and Danny I won't be running for my life every week and lying to my dad so some monster doesn't eat him."

"That's not fair."

"Why isn't that fair, Scott?" Stiles was seriously pissed now.

"Because you're my best friend. You're supposed to choose me."

"Are you kidding me, Scott? For once this isn't about you. I'm not choosing you and I'm not choosing Derek. I'm only choosing Jackson because that's the only way I can choose me. Because that's what I'm really choosing, I'm choosing me and I swear to god if try to change my mind I will never speak to you again."

"You've always had my back."

"Yeah and it almost got me hit today because you couldn't control yourself and ran out of Biology. Remember that? By the way Jackson's going to kill you tomorrow after what you did to his locker. I'm sick of getting hurt, Scott."

"I have control, you know I do." Scott said in a hurt voice.

"Yeah if it's Allison and last time I checked I'm not her. Can you just go Scott?"

"Stiles."

"I'm serious Scott, you can't change my mind. You know where my window is or better yet leave the front door unlocked so Jackson can use it when he gets here in like half an hour."

"But-"

"Seriously Scott, when have I ever interrupted you and Allison? I want to get back to making out with my boyfriend because if you haven't noticed he's shirtless and hot and he has abs and Jackson's going to be here in half an hour and thirty minutes is not long enough to do what I want to and you interrupting is not helping. We really don't have anything to talk about and if you think we do then maybe you need to re-evaluate our friendship."

Scott left through the window and Stiles tried to ignore the implication of what Scott's actions meant. Jackson probably wouldn't bother with the front door anyway because none of the werewolves did. Stiles sighed and climbed back on top of his boyfriend, dropping his head back onto Danny's warm chest.

"Now all I want to do is cuddle you which is so not fair because Jackson's going to be here soon and we should be making out." Stiles pouted.

"I could persuade you to get back into the mood." Danny smiled, his hands trailing down Stiles' sides.

Stiles looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can do it in one word too."

"Okay, persuade me."

"Abs."

Stiles looked down and ran his fingers over said abs. They really were nice, like really nice. He totally didn't care that Danny was smug about the fact that they were kissing again five seconds later because his boyfriend was hot and a total genius and could be as smug as he wanted.

Half an hour later he kind of hated Jackson when he came in through his bedroom window but the jock scored some brownie points when he verbally explained in detail what he was going to do to Scott when Danny told him what Stiles' best friend (were they still best friends?) had done just before. Because Jackson interrupting their make out session wasn't fun but listening to him rant about his locker and the revenge he was going to get kind of was.


End file.
